The Voice In The Night
by Amarissa
Summary: Sesshomaru makes a discovery in the middle of the night. It's kinda rushed, but I hope you like it. One-shot. stupid title, i know


I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters. Only the plot is mine.

----------------------------------

A haunting voice, carried by the wind, reached keen ears, arousing the taiyoukai from his light sleep. Along with the voice, decidedly male, the sound of guitar chords and a female voice could be heard, creating an ethereal tune… something was off in the forest, as if the Mother Nature herself had stopped to listen. Casting a glance towards his companions he found them deeply asleep, except for Ah-Un, whose head was tilted slightly forward, as if basking in the soft song.

An old man by a seashore,  
at the end of days  
gazes the horizon with  
sea winds in his face.  
Tempest-tossed silence  
and seasons all the same  
Anchorage unpainted  
and a ship without a name…

The words were foreign, a tale unknown to him, but the vibrant voice made them appear as images in his mind. The tale of an exiled man… a loner… and that voice kept enchanting him. The dragon youkai seemed affected as well, his eyes taking a glazed appearance. Rising from his spot and nodding toward his pet dragon to keep guard, he took off into the forest, looking for the ones enchanting the woods.

Sea without a shore  
for the banished one unheard.  
Alight as the people lie  
at the end of world…  
showing the way  
lighting hope in their hearts  
once in their travels  
all brought from afar.

This was no ordinary song… strong energies seemed to flow with every syllable spoken as silenced reigned over the night. It was unheard of, this magical song. He, a respected demon, taking pride in knowing everything there was to know… had missed something so powerful. His inner beast purred contentedly, the tune lulling it in a semi-dreamy state. It was an unusually peaceful state for the one who kept his beast in a tight leash, to hear the purring in the back of his mind, instead of the usual whining and growling.

This is for long forgotten  
light at the end of the world…  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind so long ago.

The lyrics seemed hypnotic, the smooth male voice keeping a perfect rhythm with the musical instrument and the woman's voice. It was soft, sounds being carried in the night further than usual due to the unnatural silence. So he kept walking towards the source of the waving tunes, mind set on finding the yielder of this power. Spiritual energy flowed along the grass and trees now, as he drew nearer to his destination, creating an ethereal hallo around the objects he passed. The moon kept coming and going behind silvery clouds, creating even more shadows.

The albatross is flying.  
There's hate in their greed.  
The time before he became  
when all was the sea…  
princess in the tower,  
children in the field…  
Life giving it all  
and all of the universe.

As the song went nearer and nearer of its peak, the magical light seemed to become more intense… changing colors and swirling in fluid waves, gaining speed as the voice went to new heights. The demon lord continued walking reluctantly, fighting the urge to flare his aura and disperse the energy surrounding him… it was an automatic response, but the peaceful state of his inner youkai kept him from revealing his presence to the unknown singers.

Now his loves a memory,  
a ghost in the fog.  
He sets the sails one last time,  
saying farewell to the world.  
Anchor to the water  
Seabed far below  
Grass still in his feet  
And a smile beneath his brow.

Finally, he could see the flames of a camp fire lighting a small clearing not far from his current position. Approaching it smoothly, he could distinguish now the shapes of the occupants, and his brow furrowed upon recognising some of the faces… they were his half-brother's pack. The strange energy swirls seemed to originate from this point, the calming effects being stronger here. Casting a glance towards the trees, he could see his brother's silhouette no where in sight, so he turned his gaze back to those occupying the clearing, mind set on finding out what type of magic was being cast there.

This is for long-forgotten  
light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind so long ago…

So long ago…

The guitar sounds seemed to originate from the strange miko from the future, her fingers gliding smoothly over the chords as her voice followed the tune. The slayer and the houshi were resting together, heads on the other's shoulder, with the young kit and the nekomata curled between them. The lulling music seemed to affect them as well, their eyes sliding shut in the peaceful atmosphere. The changing colors of the spiritual waves made the demon lord to take his gaze away from the slumbering party, returning toward the woman-child. In the flickering light of the fire he could see now his half brother, propped with his back on a tree near her.

So long ago…

This is for long-forgotten  
light at the end of the world  
Horizon crying  
the tears he left behind so long ago…

So long ago…

His eyes were closed, his normally slumped position now straight, yet relaxed. But what made the taiyoukai to widen his eyes in surprise was the fact that the enchanted voice seemed to belong to Inuyasha, the half-breed, as soft colors seemed to float around him, coming from within and spreading beyond the tree line. Words seemed to spill from his pale lips, stronger with every sound coming from the instrument played by the girl, almost bringing the story to life. His usually gruff voice, had now a soft gravity, his facial features, usually scrunched up in concentration had let the mask he usually wore fall, showing the beauty coming along with power.

As if sensing his brother and drawing near the end of the tune, the calming energy increased its intensity, before receding slowly. Opening his eyes, Inuyasha fixed his gaze on the demon lord, as if daring him to start a fight… but he was given only a curt nod, before Sesshomaru left the clearing, going back to his companions. A small smile fluttered on pale lips, before amber eyes closed in blissful sleep.

* * *

The song is Nightwish - The Islander. This is an one-shot, but if I get enough reviews, I will continue it.


End file.
